Reaper 10
by GoldenHeart7
Summary: 10 short storys about Reaper. this is my first Reaper fic so enjoy. Story 2 is up.
1. Its Just the Gas

It is the First of 10 Reaper stories.

Story 1 Its Just the Gas 

It's another day of sole catching for Sam, who was turning in a vessel in at the DMVs.

"Place the vessel on the mat?" asked Sam, taking out the vessel, which was a coat hanger.

"You know the drill. Place the vessel on the mat," said Gladys, pushing the mat toward Sam. Sam set the coat hanger down and left. Ben and Sock were waiting out in the car.

"Hay Sam," Asked Sock as Sam got in the car. "Want to go get a drink?"

"Sock, are you crazy?" asked Ben "If Ted catches us at the bar like last time, he'll cut our paychecks."

"I'll pass," said Sam, cocking on the street fumes (they came from the street).

"Something wrong Sam?" asked Sock "You sound like you lost a battle with the car's muffler"

"I'm fine Sock" Sam responded, opening the window "I think we should get back to work." He started the car and drove off. When they got back to the Work Bench, they had realized that Ted was out front looking for them.

"Oh great, Mr. Paine-in-the-ass (Ted) is on parking lot watch." Said Ben

"How are we going to get in side with out him knowing we were gone?" asked Sam

"Hay I have an idea," said Sock. "All we need to do is have…"

"No Sock, I'm not going to streak," said Ben.

"Aw man"

"Guys, I don't think we will need to," said Sam "Look who is coming. It Andi and by the looks of it they are both going back is side"

"OK, on the count of 3 we run for the back door," said Sock "1-2-3!" They ran for the back door. Sam ran faster then the others. So fast he made it to the back of the store first, but only to receive a face full of truck exhaust from a delivery truck.

"Hay you in truck you mind turning it off the truck!" he yelled

The truck door on the driver's side opened.

"Sam, is that your way treating your boss?" a tall tanish man, smoking a cigar stepped out of the truck.

"What do you want?" asked Sam.

"What, I don't get a hello?" asked the Devil "Well there is a few things I want to talk to you about. First Gladys says your getting wise with her," he said taking a puff of his cigar.

"Not true. I just know the routine now" said Sam. "You know, you give me the vessel, I catch the sole, Place the vessel on the mat."

"OK Sammy boy, I believe you," said the Devil blowing smoke in Sam's face.

"Can you not do that," said Sam, fanning the smoke away. "That's been happening to me all day"

"Then I see you got my messages"

"Could have just called"

"Where's the fun in that" he said with a smile "Come with me, I want to show you something." The Devil led Sam threw the back door, which led them to a small hallway in a different building. Sam knottiest a man being carried out on a stretcher, but he couldn't't see the body because it had a blanket covering the whole body.

"What's the deal?" asked Sam

"See that man being carried out on the stretcher there," said the Devil "His name was Manfred Diego. He was a former ex-marine one of the best there was. To bad I will not be seeing him down there"

"How did he die?"

"Well by the smell of it, He took in too much mustard gas"

"Wasn't that stuff banned after World War 1?"

"In war far yes" said The Devil "But people have found other uses for it"

"So you're saying that the Sole did this"

"That's right Sam. He is a guy that I never wanted to see get out of hell"

"I thought you didn't want anyone to get out of hell."

"True, but this man is way too dangerous for anyone to be near"

"Who is he?"

"His name is Frances VonEdger"

"Want to tell me who this VonEdger guy is?"

"Sam, you're a smart kid, I'll leave that to you" the Devil said with a smile, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked at the body once more then turned around and the Devil was gone. He blinked once and he was in the back room of the Work Bench.

"He really needs to let me know when he does that"

"Sam, there you are" it was Ted "Where's the rest of the musketeers?"

"Why is there a problem, their out back. And I was hear the whole time"

"No problem, Its just I found this on my desk" he handed out a small wooden box about the size of a coffee can. "It has your name on it." Sam could tell it was a vessel box.

"I'll take that," said Sam. "Its just I need what's in it"

"Well if it's yours, take it," said Ted, as he gave the box to him and left.

Sock and Ben made it threw the back door.

"Man Sam, you can run when you want too," said Sock, who was out of breath.

"I'm guessing that's a vessel in your arms," said Ben, who two was out of breath.

"Well lets open it and see what Hell has in store for me today," said Sam, as he put the box on the ground. He opened it with the hell mist rising out of the box. He reached in.

"What's hell got in-store today" asked Ben

Sam pulled out an oval shaped object with a top and a loop on it. Sam squeezed it. It felt bumpy.

"What is it?" asked Sock "Some kind of egg?"

"I think it's a grenade," said Sam

"Let me look at it," said Ben, taking the vessel. He investigated it for a moment. "Yep, it's a Hand Grenade"

"So how do you work it?" asked Sock

"I think the same way any grenade works," said Sam. "You pull the pin and throw it."

"Well do you know, who the sole is?" asked Sock "Or did the Devil leave you at a dead end?"

"Well he told me the sole's name is Frances VonEdger and he also told me that VonEdger was a sole he never wanted to get out."

"Well what are we standing back hear for?" asked Ben "Lets look this guy up"

The three of them headed out to the main store. They had all ready got past Ted, so there was no need to worry. But they had to hide the grenade, so Sock hid it in work vest pocket. They finally made it to a computer.

"Lets see. Fran-ces Von-Ed-ger" said Sam, sounding out the name in the search engine.

"200 web searches, 35 images, 12 videos" said Sock in amazement.

"Well let's see what the videos have to say." Said Ben.

Sam clicked on the video link and clicked the first video but it didn't work, he tried all of them but they did not work either. So he tried the web links. Sam skimmed the websites.

"Maybe this one," said Sam, as he clicked the link that said The World's Craziest Soldiers. "Lets see, Frances VonEdger was soldier that always had a plan up his sleeve and he always did the plan buy his self. He never lessened to the other soldiers and always pushed them away. There finally came to a point where VonEdger went crazy with a plan to take out an enemy base. But before he could he was arrested and executed by putting him an a mettle chamber and where he was gassed with enough mustard gas to kill him instantly" read Sam "It also mentions the people that had him executed: Sergeant Marten Eves, Corporal Donald Micro, Officer John Peters, and Private Manfred Diego."

"Well at least we know the 4 people who he is after," said Ben

"3 people" said Sam. "He already got to Private Manfred, but it also says where they live, all across town"

"But there is no telling which one he will go after first," Sock pointed out.

"My guess is he will go after the corporal first," said Sam. "He is probably working his way up."

"Well maybe we should hunt this sole down now," said Sock.

"Good call," said Ben "Lets go"

"So, where are you three of too?" said A voice behind them.

"Oh, hay Andi," said Sam, in a nervous tone.

"Did you hear me? Where are you guys going?" she said sounding annoyed.

"Just out," he said, "Can you tell Ted we will be right back."

"No, sorry"

"Then I guess I'll let him know"

"You can't"

"Why not?"

"He is at the hospital"

"What? Why?"

"Well he was going out for his break, but his car had a problem. So he went to check to see if the muffler was clogged."

"Let me guess, he left the keys in the ignition and he got a face full of exhaust?" said Sam

"No, it appeared that the smoke was yellow"

Sock's jaw dropped. "Mustard Gas" he said quietly

"Then when the smoke cleared, a tall man who was dressed as a soldier was standing there and Ted was lying on the ground," explained Angie. "Then he told me to call 9-1-1"

Sam quickly turned back to the Computer and checked VonEdger in the image search. He clicked on the first pitcher he saw.

"Did the guy look any thing like this man?" Sam said

Angie took a close look. "Yes, that is the guy" she said in amazement

"Where is he now?"

"He asked where the bathrooms where so I told him back there. Why?"

"I can't tell you. Just everyone out of the building now"

"Why"

"Don't ask questions Lady!" yelled Ben, "Just do it" Angie did what she was told. Then the three of them ran to the bathrooms.  
"OK Frances, I know your hear come on out" called out Sam.

"OK, OK, all right, " said a voice in a bad Scottish accent, coming from the men's room.

A yellow smoke screen seeped out from under the bathroom door. Then the smoke formed into a tall figure, He had a full army uniform on, no weapons and yellow skin with a crooked nose. "So you're the little bounty hunter that I was told about," said VonEdger "Leon told about you guys, and he says hi to you Sam by the way"

"Why are you not going after the rest of the people that had you executed?" asked Sock

"Stay out of this, because I want to take care of you first Sam, then I'll take care of them" The Soldier said smiling. "So I figured if I take care of you first all escaped souls could run freely, without worrying if they are going to be sent back"

"Sock, hand me the vessel" Sam said quietly. Sock slipped out the grenade and gave it to Sam but he made shore that Frances did not see it.

"And don't even think of sending me back, I took the vessel and put it in the one place you would never look"

"Ted's desk?"

"What how did you know"

"Ted gave it to me"

"Well, I'll still kill you anyway!" Frances yelled as he dove at Sam, with his arms turning into mustard gas. Sock and Ben dove out of the way. Sam just side stepped and covered his mouth and nose, VonEdger crashed into a near by display case, his arms turning back to normal.

"I have had enough of you VonEdger, your going back" Sam said as he pulled the pin from the grenade and through it like a baseball. The grenade landed at VonEdger's feet.

"Ha, after that great act dialog, you miss." He looked back at the grenade, which started to glow red. A large glowing red hand came out of the pinhole and grabbed the down soldier by the leg down into the vessel. "No, no, NO!" he yelled as he was sucked into the vessel. The Pin flew out of Sam's hands and reattached its self. Sam went over and picked up the Grenade.

"Lets hope Gladys will except a seconded visit today" said Sam.

"OK, but how do we explain what happened to Andi?" asked Sock

"Don't worry, Sam you go turn in the vessel, I'll go tell Angie, it's safe to go back in," said Ben "And Sock, you go find something to do." The three agreed.

As soon as Sam got to the DMV's, He was greeted by the usual "Place the vessel on the mat" He turned in the grenade. Gladys put the vessel in the tube and sent it down.

With that Sam said "Later Frances, thanks for the asthma" he turned and left.

Out side the DMV. "So Sammy, another successful capture?" it was the Devil

"Yes," replied Sam "But for a guy you said was dangerous, he didn't appear to be"

"I know, but what I meant was he was just crazy"

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you. But what you did today was the best woke I have seen you do so far. You cashed in two vessels today at different times" said the Devil. "So for a reword I have decided to give you the rest of the week off" and with those words he vanished.

"Finally a break" said Sam. "Hay wait today is Saturday, Son of a bitch."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

This is the first of 10 short reaper stories to come. So keep a look out.


	2. Car Ride

Story 2

**Story 2 Car Ride**

**A/N: I finally picked which one of my 9 remaining ideas to do next.**

"Can you believe it guys?" said Sock. "Ted said he will give us a raze if we watch his car for the day."

"Yeah, who knew Ted had a Lamborghini?" said Ben.

"Its cool and all, but I wonder Ted is being nice to us all of a sudden." Said Sam.

"Sam, dose it mater? A raze is money." Said Sock. "Say anyone want to give it ride?"

"Sock, Ted said to watch the car." Said Sam

"True, but he didn't say where." Said Ben

"Ok, you have just convinced me. But where are the keys?"

"I think there in his office."

"Then who is going to get them?"

"Not it!" said both Sock and Ben

"Damn it." Said Sam. "I'll be right back."

Sam ran back into the Work Bench to get the keys.

"Hay Sam where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Andy.

"To get Ted car keys, he wants us to bring him his car around back."

"Ok." Said Andy as she walked off.

Sam went to Ted's office and opened the door, but when he went through it he wound up stepping into a place where a car wreck happened.

"Looking for these Sammy." The Devil threw the keys at Sam's head.

"Ouch, those keys are sharp." Said Sam. "So why do you bring me here?"

"What still no hello? Sam I'm going to have to teach you some manners." Said the Devil.

"Lets just get down to business, so I'm assume that the soul caused this wreck."

"Correct, in real life he was a false mechanic, he would say he could repair any car, but instead of repairing them…"

"He would take them apart."

"Yes, and he would sell the parts. He was known as the Chop Shop Dealer A.K.A Link Widow."

"So, whats his deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"His power, why he's back?"

"Well he is back for money mainly. As for his power, lets just say you will be in for the ride of your life. Now if you don't mind, I need to find someone to make a deal with. I'm getting board" The next thing you know Sam was back at Work Bench. He went to go back out to his friends with the keys, but he tripped over something. Then he realized that he just tripped over the vessel box. He took the box with him.

"Hay Sam what took so long just to get some keys?"

"Sock, what else am I carrying besides the keys?" said Sam. Sock saw the box.

"So big two jobs in one day," said Ben, "What else is there?"

"So what did the prince of darkness give you this time?" asked Sock.

Sam set down the box and opened it. The hell mist arose once open. He reached in and pulled out a set of yellow jumper cables.

"Jumper Cables? I wonder how it's supposed to work." Wondered Sam.

"Maybe the same way you use them to jump start a car." Said Ben, "You know clamp one end to a car's battery and the other end to him."

"Well seeing how this guy was a mechanic it makes since. And the devil said that I would be in for the ride of my life."

"Well let's go for a ride, and see what we can dig up on this Guy." Said Sock.

Next thing you know they were driving down the road.

"So did the Devil give you a name?" asked Ben.

"He said he is called the Chop Shop Dealer A.K.A Link Widow."

"You know I have heard of that guy. One of the biggest con men in Seattle." Said Sock.

"And where did you hear this?" asked Ben.

"I read it in the newspaper." Ben looked at him.

"What? I need something to do when I'm board."

"Never mind that, where here."

"Oh no, I told you, I'm trying to stay away from Josie." Said Sock.

"Fine Sock, stay here and keep an eye open." Said Sam. "Come on been."

Sam and Ben got out of the car and went in. Mean wile Sock stayed in the car and fooled around with the radio. Just then a man walked up to the car and knocked on the window. Sock was startled. He rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" he asked the man. The guy looked like he had oil stains all over him.

"Actually, I want to help you. If you would just pop the hood, I think I see smoke coming out from it."

"Should I?"

"Yes you can trust me, just pop the hood."

Sock, being dumb as he was, popped the hood. The man seemed like he went to check out the engine but with a flash of light he had disappeared and the hood slammed shut.

"Sir?" said Sock. At that moment the car started to move. "Oh no, that guy was the soul." The car started driving buy it's self. Sock tried to get out but the doors locked and wouldn't unlock.

"I'm in trouble, good buy raze."

Back with Sam and Ben.

"All right, so know that he was a con man, but we never found out why he came back." Said Ben.

"I know, the Devil didn't give me anything else about him." Said Sam, "Hay, where is Sock and the car?" His sell phone rang. "Hello Sock, where are you?"

"I have no idea, but the soul has total control over the car."

"Sock, did you try to take the keys out of the ignition?" said Ben taking the phone from Sam.

"No, but I'll try It." Sock pulled out the keys. The car stopped. "I'm down buy the pear can you get here quickly?"

"The pear isn't far from here it's just down the road." Said Sam. "I bet I can make it there in time."

"Well hurry because I don't think the car can hold him much longer."

"Ok, Sock do you have the jumper cables?"

"Yes, their in the back seat."

"Be right there." Sam and Ben ran as fast as they could down to the pear. The found the car, it was shaking all about.

"Now I know what the devil meant by ride of my life." Sock was being shaken like a rag dole in the car.

"You can get out of the car now." Said Ben. Sock quickly got out and accidentally popped the hood. Lightning shot out from under the hood. The Link Widow stood there.

"Sock, get me the vessel and the keys," Sam whispered. "Its over Link, your going back."

"No I'm not," said Link, "I saw your vessel, I don't think it will work."

Sock handed Sam the jumper cables and the keys.

"Ok, this guy seems tricky," said Sam. "But I have an Idea. Ben distract him, Sock help me take the hood off."

"Got it Sam." They both said.

"Hay Link," said Ben, "I was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to make my car work." He had his part of the deal going. Wile Sock and Sam took the hood off the car.

"Now what?" Sock asked.

"Attach one end of the cables to the battery." Said Sam. "Now I'll take it from here." Sam got in the car.

"Hay Link!" he yelled.

"So anyway that's how you fix your breaks." Said Link finishing his sentence. "What?"

"You're going back." Sam started the car. The Jumper Cables came to life and the louse end rose into the air like dragonheads.

"Oh no," said Link as he started to run down the road. The Cables fallowed him and clipped onto his shoulders. Read lightning started to flow up the cables.

"I didn't get to do my unfinished business!" he yelled as he was sucked into the cables. The cables snapped back like a rubber band and Link was gone.

"Out all the souls that we captured this one had the weirdest catch ever." Said Ben.

"Well lets put the hood back on and turn in the vessel." Said Sam, "Lets hope Ted will still give us the raze."

The three of them took care of the hood, dropped off the vessel and Ted was so stupid not too knottiest that the hood was taken off. So he did give them raze in their salary. And the Devil did not show his face for a week.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, it's just I was busy with another story. Anyway I'm doing a vote now of what the next sole should be a sheaf, a possessor soul, 4 bikers, a ninja or a scientist. There are your choices now it is up to you to decide.


End file.
